


无力承担

by Assitant33



Category: BEJ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assitant33/pseuds/Assitant33
Summary: 拒绝指教姊妹篇二人初次的体验abo原设，马玉灵alpha，苏杉杉omega
Relationships: 灵杉 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	无力承担

⚠️  
🔞🅰️🅾️原设

抑制剂被注射进腺体，失控的信息素终于有了一丝缓解。  
连续的排练让人忘记了易感期，嗅到空气中漫溢的奶味才意识到不对。找借口回了房间，在房间翻了许久也没找到抑制剂。认命地想要咬牙扛过，却在角落里发现了一只，不是自己常用的牌子，上面印着什么字。马玉灵也没多想，检查了保质期和属性就直接注射进了后颈。  
难耐，高热快要吞噬意识。手机响了三次，屏幕又暗下来。

门被刷开，映入眼帘的是马玉灵蜷缩着的样子。空气中信息素的浓度已经超标。贴着抑制贴的人却没受太多影响。拿起手机向老师请了假，双人unit的排练又因为不明原因推迟。

omega的抑制贴在高浓度的alpha信息素下也坚持不了多久。苏杉杉拾起地上的强a专用抑制剂，准备离开。只看见地上的人呢喃着伸手触碰自己的裤裆，一脸难耐。  
苏杉杉从衣兜里摸出口服抑制剂，就着对方床头的矿泉水喝下，坐在床边看戏。  
身下昂扬的巨兽涨得发疼。马玉灵伸手想要压下，触碰到紧绷的布料才意识到需要赶紧释放。解开裤带，布料下很大一块凸起，费了气力，也没能掏出来。翻过身难耐得蹭着地毯。

分化一年多了，都不会自己解决么？倒像是只发情期的猫儿。  
苏杉杉又喝了口水，看见马玉灵蜷缩起来，颤抖着抓住地毯，又舒张开，攥着地毯呢喃。  
苏杉杉知道再看下去自己要忍不住帮忙了，正要走的时候听到一声呼唤。  
“杉杉！”  
转过头看见马玉灵撑起身子爬上床，又抱着被子继续蹭起来。  
这是把自己当成yy对象了吗？  
苏杉杉打开门离开。关门时听到马玉灵的呻吟。  
苏杉杉回房间洗了个澡，排练一天的身体有些疲惫。拿了瓶水出门继续看戏。  
切。苏杉杉进门看见的，是马玉灵正扯着裤子想把胯下巨兽放出来的场景。急得满头是汗的马玉灵看见有人进门，慌不迭喊：“哥哥帮我。”看对方没反应又换了称呼，黏腻的语气，“奈奈, 帮帮我。”  
苏杉杉手中的水掉到了地上，感觉自己吃到了大瓜。所以哥弟才是真的吗？苏杉杉转身给门上了锁。  
没有接到回应，马玉灵撑起身，把裤子褪了一半，昂扬的巨兽被释放出来，挺立在空气中。  
苏杉杉坐在空着的床上用马玉灵的杯子喝水。  
马玉灵蠕动着，神情无辜又无助。四肢舒展开，拼命挺腰，又无力地躺平。  
这是真的不行啊。  
剧情终于到了苏杉杉最爱的环节。马玉灵开始抱着被子哭。边哭还边喊苏杉杉的名字。  
苏杉杉感觉自己爽到了，打算拍个视频纪念一下。打开相机看见前置摄像头里的自己，才意识到不对。白茶的香气和空气中的奶味已经混合在一起了。  
过量的alpha信息素会迫使omega发情。  
爬上马玉灵床的那一刻苏杉杉还是清醒的。奶香味的alpha进攻性也弱。被大号奶糖抱住的时候，苏杉杉以为自己完蛋了，结果对方只是抱住自己，头埋在肩窝，浓郁的  
牛奶味溢出，始作俑者却只会用鼻子蹭自己的脖颈。坚硬的东西抵在小腹，身上人却哼哼唧唧像个小孩子一样撒娇。  
这是a么？快要被热潮淹没的苏杉杉有些绝望。  
“杉杉，帮我。”这时候倒想起我了。  
粗糙的舌面在脖颈留下濡湿的痕迹。  
苏杉杉庆幸自己还保持着意识清醒，不然扒在自己身上这货怕是被烧成傻子也不会动。  
翻身把对方压下，起身打算脱衣服，又被alpha扯住了袖口，死命抱住。  
苏杉杉真的很怀疑马玉灵的脑回路，勒死我你就没老婆了。  
掰开手，不出意外，马玉灵又开始哭，到底谁在强迫谁啊。  
苏杉杉心一横，当一也不错。一把扯掉了马玉灵的裤子。  
粉嫩的东西体型却不小。苏杉杉学着书里的样子伸手触摸，有些烫手。掐了一把，听见马玉灵难耐的呻吟。好奇的触摸没有停下，马玉灵难耐地扭动着身体，不停呜咽。  
“不许动。”苏杉杉厉声道，还拿走了马玉灵一直抱着的被子。  
马玉灵的手抓了抓苏杉杉的手腕，又放下，乖巧得一反平常。  
委屈的小女孩需要安抚，苏杉杉俯身给了一个亲吻，浅尝辄止。对方的嘴唇微张，显然是想要更多。苏杉杉用手指按住，示意安静。  
于是马玉灵果真乖乖躺好，安安静静。任由苏杉杉好奇地把玩着身下的敏感处。沿着冠头到囊袋，每一次移动都伴随着颤栗。苏杉杉揉捏着软乎乎的囊袋，好奇地挤压，马玉灵吃痛，想伸手阻拦，又记起警告，想要奖励就不能乱动，双腿紧绷任人赏玩。苏杉杉不知轻重的手在柱体上来回，疼得马玉灵眼里涌出了泪花，却又伴随着舒爽感。有乳白色的液体出现在端口。苏杉杉好奇得揉搓了一下，黏腻的感觉，又收回了手。蘑菇状的头部有些塑料感，捏起来颇有弹性，仿佛光滑的沾水皮球。  
马玉灵眼睛直勾勾地看着苏杉杉，看到她的杉杉好奇的样子，努力克制着自己想要扑上去的心情。虽然难受且疼，但是她开心就好。  
苏杉杉停手的时候，马玉灵也下定了决心，她想要主动一把。  
“杉杉，让我抱一下。就，抱一下，就好。”这种湿漉漉的眼神，是苏杉杉永远无法抗拒的。  
苏杉杉给了对方想要的拥抱，还附赠了一个更进一步的深吻。  
没有经验的两个人只是循着本能去试探。即使是处于被动态势里alpha依旧占据着优势。连舔带吮地含着对方的舌头，香醇的白茶被近乎压榨的索取。但当苏杉杉感到酥麻想要退缩的时候，也没有强迫。  
被情欲烧得火热的alpha双目通红，明明连柱身也在发红发烫，却还是规矩地维持着拥抱  
她甚至连拥抱都不敢用力。  
但空气的温度还在上升，牛奶的醇度已经带了酒精的气息，连带着白茶也变得沸腾。热茶与浓缩牛奶，再不做成奶茶就浪费材料了。  
苏杉杉闻着马玉灵发间的奶香味，深吸一口气，用最后的理智说，“如果你也喜欢我，那我就是你的。”  
急促的喘息传入耳间，二人早已乱了呼吸。  
身位被急促地翻转，马玉灵埋首在苏杉杉胸前，努力地与纽扣搏斗。抬头看了一眼，果断地扯开，渴望了多年的美好风光尽入眼帘。  
循着本能伸手触摸，柔嫩的肌肤带着惊人的弹性，马玉灵忍不住亲吻着，是不同于自己的，带着茶香的奶味。这时候马玉灵却又想起之前苏杉杉的一次直播，“我又不是你妈”，alpha天生的使坏性子让她像含着奶瓶一样含住了顶端。吮吸揉捏。挺立的球体入手却是惊人的软糯。可以揉圆捏扁的体验实在太好，初尝此道的小alpha兴奋地把玩。  
嗯……嗯……”细碎的呻吟从苏杉杉  
的口中溢出来，轻轻的，恰到好  
处地拨弄着那根欲望的神经。马玉灵的手不禁加重了力道，在躯体上留下斑斑点点的痕迹。  
不带技巧的折腾将肌肤揉得通红。被身下人的双腿缠上的时候马玉灵才意识到自己的失态。身下人却已经没了吐槽的气力只双腿难耐地蹭着她的腰。  
马玉灵抬手，褪去最后一层遮挡。少女最美好的风光已经彻底展示在自己眼前。湿漉漉的洞口泛着水光，摸上去滑滑的，肌肤较别处更为柔嫩，仿佛掐一下就能出水。好奇心让马玉灵忍不住还是掐了一把，换来更多的水流涌出。  
已经，没办法忍耐了。  
苏杉杉已经不具备回答的能力，但马玉灵还是表明了心迹，“杉杉，我真的很喜欢你，做我女朋友吧，我会对你负责的。”回应她的只有贴的更近的身躯和主动迎上她手的软肉。  
马玉灵俯身，将小腹与对方贴合，却遇到了巨大的阻碍。苏杉杉吃痛，用力抓住了马玉灵的侧腰。“不是•••这里••你好•••笨••”  
想被进入，贯穿，想被安抚好每一寸饥渴的肌肤。靠着抑制剂度过每一次发情期的omega，被生理上强烈的欲望折磨，却始终得不到缓解。伸手抓住坚硬的柱身，用力地怼入。  
两个人都感觉到了疼痛。狭小的甬道容不下硕大的柱身，撕裂的疼痛更是让苏杉杉浑身的肌肉都在收缩 粗壮的肉物只是进来一个头部，被无数褶皱吮吸的快感就几乎击倒了马玉灵，无力支撑地倒在了苏杉杉身上。过分粗壮的肉物破开层层叠叠的嫩肉，一寸一寸进入，两人都在忍耐着巨大的刺激。  
粗壮的柱身摩擦着敏感的媚肉，每进去一点，就点燃一寸欲望的火焰。被快感逼疯的苏杉杉，屏着呼吸，在被贯穿的时候颤抖着身体，将热液冲刷在肉物的顶端。过分粗壮的肉刃堵在了穴口，多余的水没办法排出来，涨满的感觉逼得苏杉杉的眼角溢出了泪水。但巨兽的躯体却还没有完全进入，与alpha瘦弱的身躯不成比例的坚硬让苏杉杉颤栗。奶香味的alpha连进攻性都缺乏，没想到那方面的能力却如此强大。  
马玉灵亲吻着苏杉杉的眼角，等她平复下来。  
好点了吗？”她问道，语气和以往  
一般体贴。失去力气的苏杉杉软软的说了一句：“有些•••太胀了…你先退出来…”乖巧的小alpha顺从地起身。过多的水在退出时溢了出  
来，也带出了空虚的欲望。随之而来的，是苏杉杉难以克制的轻喘。端头被热情的小口吮吸着，快感从脊骨冲上了大脑。退到末尾的时候，因为太过强烈的欲望绷断了神经的马玉灵，腰一挺，再一次进入，几乎顶到了宫口。  
似乎很疼，马玉灵看到苏杉杉皱成一团的眉毛，想起身又舍不得这份快乐。轻轻揉着对方的眉心，在唇上印下一个缠绵悱恻的亲吻。  
身下的刺激强烈，但马玉灵却不敢动弹。唇分，带着银丝的双唇顺着天鹅搬细长的颈，向下，在喉间痣上停留。舔吻，吮吸，原本就色气的痣在此刻显得更为诱惑，含住对方应以为傲的喉结，马玉灵产生了要将对方吞吃入腹的冲动。  
太贪婪了，不应该的。但人总是想要更多。  
身下相连的地方传来阵阵水声，无数的褶皱从不同位置舔吻着巨兽，吞吐间将湿滑的液体肆意的涂抹在脉络清晰的柱身上。这感觉实在是太美妙了，身体所有的官能都集中在那个不曾  
真正派上用场的器官上。马玉灵忍不住想要进入得更深。  
却在抵住花心的时候看到自己深爱着的人再度皱紧了眉头。既然疼痛那便不要再深入了，拔出时却又受到了极力的挽留。再次深入，抽送间马玉灵无师自通地掌握了技巧。多次浅的试探可以换来一次更深的进入。想要被彻底包裹总会有机会的。  
反正她们的时间还很长。往后余生都属于彼此。  
布满了敏感神经的性器在每一次抽送里，摩擦出头皮发麻的快感，敏感的alpha 咬住了下唇，才堪堪止住了想要喷泄的冲动。她有节奏地挺动着腰身，将粗壮的肉棒贴着层层叠叠不断开合蠕动的媚肉，在湿润的甬道里来回。摩擦间触碰到有些粗糙的一点。身下人一阵颤栗，急促的收缩后，一股热液冲刷着端口，带来更加强烈的刺激。  
突然其来的刺激让马玉灵的渴望更深一分，身下人失神的表情上，红润的双唇轻启，呼唤着马玉灵的名字。  
弦，断了。  
马玉灵撑着床，抬身，挺腰，端口顶到了最深处，被宫口和穴口同时含住的巨兽咆哮起来，终端的结鼓胀，炙热的液体不断地喷洒向身体最深处。烫得苏杉杉再度失去了神智。  
马玉灵俯身，在散发着诱惑香气的颈后啃咬，撕开一道小口，舌尖舔着溢出的汁液，却没有了其他动静。  
苏杉杉当然知道她在想什么，想要更多的前提是付出。“不要再抛下我了，我也想要安全感。马玉灵，我真的很爱你”浓郁的奶香侵入，甜腻的香气混合了一整锅白茶，是浓缩的奶茶味。  
马玉灵下定决心以后爱的饮料只有奶茶，却偏心地想在苏杉杉下一次想喝奶茶的时候用自己的信息素代替，毕竟喝奶茶只要爽就对了。  
持续的喷射结束，舒爽的马玉灵靠在苏杉杉胸口沉沉睡去。脖颈交叠。


End file.
